


Wings

by slashyrogue



Series: Imprinted [2]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Story if You Squint, Incubus Nigel, M/M, Vampire Adam, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Adam is fixated on the knots at Nigel's back that he refuses to acknowledge to the point of anger but soon finds himself face to face with a whole new aspect of his bond to a certain hungry little vampire.Direct Sequel to Hungry for You





	Wings

Adam kept on touching his back and Nigel didn’t like it. 

He’d been itching there for weeks now almost to an unbearable annoyance, and his little vampire’s interest didn’t do much for the itch. If anything the more Adam touched him the more his back reacted to the point Nigel would sleep on his back so there was no access. 

That had been the cause of a recent fight and Adam’s anger frightened him so much he’d relented. 

But the itching, he couldn’t stand the itching. 

He didn’t see anything new there, not at all, except for the redness from his claws leaving what looked like scars. 

Darko wasn’t much help. 

“You could ask Frank? He’s been pretty laid back lately since you introduced him to Adam.” 

Nigel hissed. “No, Adam is NOT going over there again.” 

The older incubus had been more than nice to Adam, almost too nice, and Nigel didn’t like the strange looks he’d had for his Star. Adam hadn’t noticed. 

“Well, I’m just saying if you want to know what the weird itching is…?” 

“Not that much.” 

This itching problem kept on all the way from October till December, though the red scars did start to change. Nigel couldn’t sleep on his back anymore and Adam paid special attention to the marks that were now swollen uncomfortable knots. 

“Nigel do you think they could be--” 

“Darling, I am NOT growing fucking wings. I don’t care what your precious books said. Those were myths. Incubi don’t have wings.” 

Adam frowned. “But there aren’t many incubi that imprint? You could be special. We can ask--” 

Nigel grabbed the book from his hands and tossed it across the apartment. “NO!” 

That was the first night Adam locked the bedroom door and he’d slept on the couch in nearly forty two days. Nigel could barely sleep he was so restless and every time there was a noise from the bedroom he’d strain to listen. 

The next day Nigel finally gave in and went to Frank. 

The mute incubus listened intently to his story and nodded along until Nigel finished before he did something odd. 

He took off his shirt. 

Nigel was surprised to see the straps across his chest and the sad look in his eyes when he released them made Nigel tear up. 

Frank’s wings were black, weathered and quite pitiful if he was honest. Nigel felt for him almost to the point of wanting to comfort the other man. 

He’d taken Nigel’s hand and stared into Nigel’s eyes with such pain he couldn’t help the tear the fell down his cheek. 

‘Protect him. Love him. Do not let them take him from you.’ 

The words vibrated through Nigel’s skull along with feelings so empty Nigel had to pull away to breathe. 

“I’m sorry.” 

The older incubus smiled and put his shirt back on, the tired state he was in now more understandable. Nigel couldn’t imagine losing Adam, not even for a moment now that they were together, but to have years with his other half only to lose them forever? 

Unthinkable. 

“I don’t know how you can even stand it.” 

Frank put a hand over his heart and Nigel had to leave. 

The need to be near Adam made him physically ill.

He hardly remembered getting back to his place and when he was reminded Adam had locked him out he sat in front of his bedroom door with his back on fire. . 

“Fuck.” 

He didn’t know when he’d fallen asleep but he woke in his own bed with Adam touching his back. 

“You’re very warm.” 

Nigel let his glamor fade and enjoyed the scent of Adam’s arousal at the sight of his true form. 

“I think we need to have that talk again. From last night.” 

He felt Adam tense. 

“I don’t want to fight. Can we just have sex instead? I’m very hungry and I’m sure you are too.” 

Nigel sighed. “Darling…” 

Adam nuzzled his neck. “You smell so good, Nigel. You always smelled the best but now…” 

Nigel groaned. “Star, I need you to let me speak.” 

Adam’s teeth tickled his jugular. “Please just one little bite?” 

“You never have to ask, Adam. You know?” 

 

The first touch of fangs had Nigel’s cock full and he held back when Adam started to rock against his ass. His back was on fire now but the pain grew better when Adam touched him, the clever fingers undoing his jeans made him purr. 

“Fuck, Darling please.” 

Adam pulled his mouth away and licked in between the knots at his back. Nigel shuddered and ground against him. His tail peeked out and tried to get attention which Adam obliged, his fingers teased and made Nigel crazed. 

“Nigel,” Adam gasped, “I…”

Nigel felt tears in his eyes. 

“Fill me up, Darling. Please, I need to feel you.” 

Adam pulled back to finish his removal of Nigel’s pants and the feel of them bunched around his ankles kept Nigel from falling apart the moment Adam thrust inside. He was drunk off Adam’s arousal, barely able to keep his eyes open as it grew to epic size. He’d never felt so needy before, so desperate, and his claws dug into Adam’s arms to keep him there. 

“Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop.” 

Adam bit him again and Nigel couldn’t hold on any longer, the dizzying effect of his orgasm rocked through them both. 

He leaned back into Adam’s warm hold, his eyes heavy as he felt Adam’s cum filter through his system. Adam bent down to peel off his pants entirely and nuzzled the knots at Nigel’s back. 

“You can talk now,” he whispered, kissing each one. 

“Darling I can barely stay awake.” 

Adam hummed. “You fed good though, so that’s something. You’ll wake up soon, it’s okay.” 

Those words were the last Nigel heard before he drifted off into oblivion and when he woke it was hours later according to the clock by the bed. 

He dragged himself from bed nude and stretched his arms out wide. 

That’s when he felt the wings. 

Nigel froze, his hands out and stiff as feathers brushed his knuckles on both hands. 

“Oh fuck.” 

He could hardly breathe for the panic that set in and when the door opened the first thing he did was start laughing. 

A big belly laugh came out of him, almost painful how hard it was, and Adam stared with glowing eyes. 

“Why are you laughing?” 

Nigel dropped his hands and the wings followed with the movement so fast he stumbled, falling half onto the bed again. He felt like the wind had gotten knocked out of him. 

“I expected pain when Frank showed me his. I didn’t think--” 

“It was going to be like breathing.” 

He looked at Adam who now had taken several steps toward the bed but didn’t reach out to touch, just stared at the things on his back. 

“They’re…” 

“Turn on the light, please.” 

Adam turned and did just that, the bright stream of light painful after so long in the dark. Nigel looked at the mirror that leaned beside the window not far from the bed. 

“Stars. I saw stars,” he whispered hoarsely, “And now they’re a part of me.” 

The wings were black and just like the stars he remembered. His wings were colored like the night’s sky and Nigel knew they were for Adam’s eyes. 

“Can I touch them?” 

Nigel looked at Adam, his vision blurred. “Star, they’re yours. Of course you can.” 

The first touch made him shudder, and when Adam kissed the knot he let out a sob. 

“They don’t hurt?” 

“No, Darling. They feel like a part of me. Just like you.” 

Adam turned his cheek and they kissed so softly Nigel grabbed hold of his neck to keep Adam there long after they’d stopped. “I’m very strong, you know? Your wings might be to protect me but I will kill anyone who tries to hurt you.” 

Nigel laughed. “I’m strong too, Star. You know I feel like I have the strength of a hundred men right now. Two hundred maybe.” 

Adam smiled. “Do you want to to try flying?” 

Nigel nuzzled his cheek. “Maybe tomorrow. I’m wiped and you know it’s been hours since…” 

Adam gently pushed Nigel down onto the bed and straddled him. He had on a pair of thin boxers but Nigel could taste, smell, and feel his arousal. “We can try flying sex,” Adam mused as Nigel rolled them over so he was underneath, “And wing licking. I want to--” 

Nigel cut him off with his mouth, his wings fluttered at the taste and he groaned when Adam grabbed hold of them ever so gently. 

They grinded against each other till Nigel spilled between them first, Adam not even a minute later and when they kissed again he felt more full than he ever had before. 

“Do you think in ancient times when people thought they saw angels they may have seen incubi flying around looking for sex?” 

Nigel laughed and kissed Adam’s forehead. “Maybe, Darling. I’m sure even then incubi were prevalent. We can ask Frank.” 

Adam touched his cheeks with both hands. “You don’t like the way he looks at me. We don’t have to.” 

Nigel pulled back and stared at him. 

“You know me so well, don’t you?” 

Adam nodded. “Yes. We don’t know much about each others’ pasts but I know you. I know how you are now and I…” 

Nigel leaned down and whispered, “I love you. You know that, right?” 

Adam smiled. “Yes. You’ve never said that before.” 

“No, I haven’t.” 

Adam reached out and touched Nigel’s horns. “I love you in all forms and at all times. I think sometimes I was born to love you.” 

Nigel leaned into his hands and kissed Adam’s bare chest. 

“Oh Darling, I know it. I know it.” 

They held each other in silence for a long while until the sun started to come up again. He felt Adam’s tiredness and also how much he wanted to stay awake. 

“Sleep, Star. I will always be here when you wake up.” 

Adam whispered, “For my Christmas gift, I want to fly with you. Ok?” 

Nigel kissed his mouth. 

“Ok.” 

Adam was asleep and Nigel didn’t want to move though his body had never been more awake. He sat up and left the bedroom to call Darko who answered on the first ring. 

“It’s fucking five a.m., you better have sprouted fucking wings or someone died.” 

Nigel smiled. “Well one of those things happened brother.” 

Silence on the other line. 

“Oh shit. Really? Are they big?” 

Nigel looked over his shoulder and his wings puffed out as if they were trying to show off. 

“Yeah, pretty fucking big.” 

Darko laughed. “Oh shit, you’re a fucking sex angel.” 

He rolled his eyes. “Shut the fuck up.” 

“Flying around looking for demons to slay for his bloodsucking Moroi.” 

Nigel felt warm at the thought of Adam. “You better believe it. I...I feel like my life has a purpose now other than fucking. Like…” 

“...you know what you’re meant for?” 

Nigel walked to the fridge and grabbed the orange juice. “Fucking yes. It feels good. Right.” 

“So you’re Adam’s protector.” 

“He doesn’t need a fucking protector but I am meant to be his, no one else’s.” 

“You’re sure about that? That he needs no protection?” 

 

Nigel thought about the stake scar on Adam’s chest. 

“He’s stronger than he looks.” 

“Well I’m sorry you’re stuck with one boring vamp to suck on but you’re happy, right?” 

 

Nigel took a long drink and set it down with a hard thud on the counter. 

“I’ve never been happier.” 

“Then congratulations on your promotion to Wing Man.” 

Nigel laughed. “I wanted to tell you first.” 

“That’s a lie. You wanted to tell Frank but you feel bad because of his whole...thing.” 

Nigel sighed. “Don’t. Just...don’t.” 

“I’m glad you’re okay, brother but I’m tired as fuck. Let me sleep in peace.” 

He hung up and Nigel set down his phone to stare around his apartment. It had been several months since this whole thing started but he hadn’t really considered things like moving in together till this very moment. 

Adam’s place was decidedly bigger but Nigel felt comfortable here. Plus his bedroom was bigger as was his bed. He sighed and took another swig of juice. 

A moment later he changed his phone to video mode and called Frank. The incubus answered almost immediately and Nigel set the phone on it’s side propped up, and stepped back to show off his large wingspan. He couldn’t see the other incubus’s reaction right away but walked forward only to see the phone had disconnected. 

Maybe it had been a bad idea. 

He sighed and walked back into the bedroom to lay down beside Adam again. 

There was nowhere else he wanted to be. 

Nigel touched Adam’s cheek. 

“Thank you,” he whispered and kissed the soft skin. 

He didn’t know if he was thanking Adam or someone else but he had to thank someone. 

Adam was the best thing that happened in his life. 

A gift. 

And his mother had always said, say thank you when you enjoy your gifts no matter who they’re from. 

He crawled in closer and buried his nose into Adam’s neck to smell him. 

Home. 

He was home.


End file.
